This invention relates to a brush for applying liquid or emulsion material, having a container for containing material such as tooth-brushing material, hair-dye, hair-growth material, hair-dressing material, paints, cleaning material, lubricating oil, etc. in liquid or emulsion form.
There have been proposed various brushes for applying liquid or emulsion material. For example, there have appeared toothbrushes which contain therein tooth-brushing material in paste or emulsion form and feed the material onto their bristle-planted portions when they are used for tooth-brushing operations. In those toothbrushes disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 138966/1977 and 102374/1979, the material contained in their handles is extruded by extrusion members, such as a piston, or others. However, the operation for extruding the material is troublesome, and it is difficult to adjust the piston or others so as to extrude a necessary amount of the material. In a toothbrush of the type which contains a tooth-brushing material extrusion mechanism in its handle, much space is not allowed for the material. If the toothbrush is made disposable, the material runs out before its bristle-planted portion becomes unusable, and it is inevitable to make the material refillable. Additionally the sealing is not carried out perfectly between the interior of its handle and the bristle-planted portion. Accordingly there has been a case wherein the material flows back into the interior of the handle from its user's mouth during the tooth-brushing operation. As described above, the conventional toothbrushes containing tooth-brushing material have these various drawbacks.
Further, as a brush for dyeing hair, there have appeared brushes of a type having a handle on the fore part of which a great number of bristles are held so as to be extended in the radial direction from the fore part thereof. When a user uses the brush to dye his hair, he pours hair-dye on the bristles from a bottle containing the hair-dye to apply the hair-dye on his hair while rubbing his hair with the brush.
In this dyeing operation, it is troublesome for the user to pour a predetermined amount of hair-dye on the bristles of the brush. Sometimes he pours hair-dye more or less than a necessary amount on its bristles thereby causing an uneven dyeing.
Moreover, when a user applies hair-growth medical liquid or hair-dressing medical liquid on his hair or his head skin, he pours an amount of the medical liquid onto his palm from a bottle containing it to rub it on his hair with his palm or he pours an amount of the medical liquid on his hair directly from the bottle to rub it on his hair with his hand. In this applying operation, the user's hand becomes dirty.